falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Red Eye/@comment-26334264-20150422005107/@comment-24735982-20150424080523
The page neither used the word 'monster' to describe him, nor did it describe him in an objective manner, so I don't know where you're coming with this. In fact, his Background and Present Day sections are rather objective and impartial to the rather monstrous things he did do in the story. "Plus, I feel that he would never know wether the Stable was hoarding Tech and med suplies" Um, he did. That's why he killed everyone but his buddies, took all the tech and ran with it. He didn't think his Stable's leader(s) was competent, or using the technology to its farthest extent. So he got rid of them and everyone else, and took over. "Therefore, how was he supposed to know that they weren't the only life on the planet, Very similar to Littlepips' point of view. How is he supposed to know that there is anything beyond the stable door and not just a vast void." He might not have known, but I don't understand how your next point is derived from this. Which is below: "So I am led to believe that he Escaped the stable in search of ways to help the rest of his friends and family. " You kind of just took the argument, X + X, added it together, and got Q. This doesn't make sense. And it certainly isn't what he did. Again, he killed everyone but his friends, and ran off with Stable 101's technology. "The Overmare is content to do nothing yet Red Eye wants to help. So he runs away in search of a cure. Leaving the stable behind." I - what? What? This never happens. That's not what happened at all! He killed his Overmare, and everyone in his stable (except his buddies), including whatever family he probably had. Red Eye exterminates his Stable (with poison, as suggested by the audio log Littlepip listens to), takes control of the Stable, and its technology, and leaves the Stable. I'm so confused. Is this your alternate universe headcanon, or do you believe this to actually fact? Because everything you've said in this comment is factually incorrect, and contradicts with a lot of Red Eye's origin story. "In fact I am writing a story about how Red Eye came to power and How the wasteland Corrupted him and eventually how he payed for it with his life. I'd link it but I doubt the admins would want me to. I'll probably link it in my page" You can't really write an origin story about a character whose origins are already explored in the original (unless you want to write an alternate universe that completely changes the original story beyond the divergence point you want to create). Red Eye left the stable with a vision to change the wasteland. He didn't leave 'because the Overmare told him to' or because a 'disease came in and infected everyone' and he 'needed to find a cure.' What he did do, was wipe out his stable, take its technology, and set out to create a new world order in the wasteland. If you really want to do this, despite the contradictions with the original story, I suggest writing an alternate universe.